


Manos

by K01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K01/pseuds/K01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus manos ardían. En ese cuarto, solamente se podía apreciar una chica con ojos tristes, los sollozos del más pequeño y los lamentos de aquel castaño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos

Sus manos ardían. Mucho.

Si veías a los ojos a aquel chico de pelo amarillo, podías ver que estaba sufriendo. Sus ojos se entre-cerraban y apretaba sus dientes por aquél inmenso dolor; si alguien veía tanta fuerza en su boca, pensaría que sus dientes se romperían. Pero era lo único que él podía hacer; soportar ese dolor.

Había sufrido una quemadura que le llegaba hasta sus codos, solamente por sacar a su amigo castaño en su apariencia de esos mosntruos los cuales todos temían. Al meter sus brazos en el lugar donde estaba su compañero, podía sentir que estaban quemándose, era demasiado caliente, y por aquello terminó con aquellas quemaduras.

Su amiga de pelo negro sólo podía vendar sus brazos, en sus ojos se podían apreciar la tristeza y lástima que sentía por su buen amigo. En sus adentros, ella lamentaba que esto pasara, si hubiera actuado rápido el chico no estuviera tolerando tanto ardor en sus delgados brazos.

El chico castaño, solamente podía abrazar al pobre chico de pelo amarillo. Sus brazos lo rodeaban y escondía su rostro detrás del cuello del chico con quemaduras. De su boca, solo salía la misma palabra, una y otra vez, la frase retumbaba en cada rincón del lugar, y eso era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella silenciosa habitación:

_"Lo siento"_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic también ha sido publicado en Fanfiction.net; con mi mismo nick.


End file.
